


Four in the Morning

by ClarkeWayne



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeWayne/pseuds/ClarkeWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she became pregnant Katniss has been getting the most unusual cravings, and Peeta is more than happy to fulfill her wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a smut scene in my life! But this came out of nowhere and I just decided to do it, and honestly I have no pregnant fetish or whatsoever, as I said it just popped in my head!

“Stop that,” he says in a serious voice.

Katniss leans on the doorway, fiddling with the end of her loose braid, “Stop what?” she says licking her lips. They’re a bit chapped, but that doesn’t matter right at the moment.

“Looking at me like that,” Peeta says exasperated, he brings his upper arm to his forehead to get rid of the sweat that has built since he started painting. He was falling behind in the painting of the nursery, granted it wasn’t really _his_ fault, if Katniss wasn’t being so _Katniss_ he might have finished the room already.

He turned to look at her, almost regretting, she looked perfect, “Looking like what?” she said with a filthy grin that left little room to interpret her real intentions. Her tanned skin seemed to glow under the incandescent light of the room, she was wearing one of Peeta’s white dress shirts that he used to go to the bakery, her cheeks were blushing, eyes smoldering with desire.

Peeta flushed at her expression, it was exactly that what was preventing him from painting the room, “Like I’m your next meal,” he said breathlessly. It was becoming almost poetic of how she could take his breath away even after all these years together.

She tilted her head a little, her grin becoming wider, she gave him an onceover that made him shiver head-to-toe, “You do seem edible,” she licked her lips again, appraising him, Peeta had only a pair of loose sweatpants on that hung low on his hips, displaying his torso, much to Katniss satisfaction.

In her opinion the people of Panem should build shrines to worship such marvel physic.

Or maybe not, she was selfish enough to keep him all to herself.

“You weren’t in bed, I woke up and was all alone,” she said in a sad tone, but Peeta knew that she wasn’t truly sad or disappointed. At this point he knew damn well that it was a trap, and Katniss was very good when it came to traps.

Peeta was holding s brush in a death grip, his knuckles white. He placed the brush, still moist with remnants of green paint on the hairs, on top of the paint bucket and made his way towards her.

Encircling her waist with an arm and pulling her close to him he whispered in her ear, “And what did you do all alone in our bed?”

Katniss let a gasp fall from her lips, placing her hands on his bare shoulders, “Since my husband left me all alone in our bed, I had to take matter onto my own hands,” she didn’t waste anytime before sucking greedily at the point where his jaw met his neckline.

It wasn’t like Peeta was trying to avoid Katniss earlier; it just happens that she is… wearing him out, so to speak.

At the begging of the pregnancy she was scared and quite squeamish in being even near him, but as the hormones began to change her body, her attitude towards him changed too. On the first couple of month more than once she had said that his smell of cinnamon and dill was driving her mad, of how disgusting was when he came home covered in flour or with chocolate under his nails.

Peeta knew that wasn’t really her, because all of these things she complained while pregnant, were things that she loved before, and she craved after three months…

It was like someone had got inside her brain one day, and pressed a button, because one she simply couldn’t get enough of him, clinging and begging for him to stay home. And like everything else Katniss had demanded in their married life, he was more than willingly to oblige.

It felt like when they first started to have sex, all those years ago. They couldn’t stand being far from each other, and every opportunity at hand became a heated and exhilarated love session. Because it never was just sex, even when Peeta or Katniss wanted only to get off of their systems it somehow became something more personal and passionate and neither of them could even conjure the thought of doing anything close to that with anyone else.

Maybe it had something to do that they were the first everything to each other. The first kiss, the first love, the first delusion, the first heartbreak and now they would have their first child, and it terrified Katniss to no end while filled Peeta with joy at the same time. It was his optimist that made her go on. They’re together at this.

Even during her hormonal changes, not matter how sudden they were. Like the day when she slapped Haymitch for calling out that she had eat almost an entire duck by herself, only to cry on Peeta’s shoulder after he had admonished the drunkard.

Or the prime example of her changing mind, and Peeta’s personal favorite so far, when she couldn’t keep her hands off him when he was within her reach.

Like now.

He placed a hand to one of her breast and she moaned at the touch, “You keep distracting me, you know that?” the tip of his index finger rubbing against her nipple. Katniss was moaning now, shamelessly, “I don’t see why you’re complaining that I left you alone tonight, you were always so independent…” his hand trailed her body, leaving her skin tingling, when it finally cupped her, a throaty moan escapes her, he could feel of how indeed she had taken matter on her own hands, she was damp.

“Peeta… we are not… doing this… in our baby’s room…” she gasps between moans.  He love when she says the word _our_ and he also wants to snicker at her, for her sudden act of morality and chastity, but he conceits that he definitely doesn’t want to defile the purity of their child’s room. So in no time he is hoisting her up, and Katniss automatically wraps her legs around his waist, slightly surprised and more turned on with the fact that even with her extra-weight from the past four months he can still carry her like she weighs less than nothing.

They’re kissing fervently all the way to their room, Peeta balancing her and kicking the door open with his prosthetic leg. He places her rather gently on the bed, quite gently considering that he was attacking her mouth like a man possessed. She looks wrecked, he had somehow loosened her hair from it’s braid, her lips were swollen and red and eyes glazed, add all of that the moment where she opened her legs in the most sinful and suggestive way possible, it all made Peeta lose it right there. He tore the shirt she was wearing open, the buttons flying everywhere and Katniss laughed.

He kissed her again, more sweetly now, and made his way lower, kissing her chin, then her throat, giving more attention to her breasts, listening to every gasp and whimper she let out. He purposely spent more time on the swell of her belly, he had to confess that if it weren’t for the doc saying that it was okay to have sex he would abstain for entire nine months of pregnancy, but he was sure that he would be enjoying it just as much as he was now.

“Stop teasing you – _ah!_ ” she cried when he finally reached her center, lapping and sucking greedily. Katniss was whittling under his ministrations, her legs quaking and the feeling of pool of heat building inside her, that she always associated with Peeta, made her tremble even more, she couldn’t even hear her own thoughts anymore due her screams when it all finally came crashing down on her.

Peeta was kissing her inner thigh and rubbing a soothing hand on her side, “I love when you get like this,” he said with a rueful smile.

And Katniss couldn’t get if he meant the current debauched state or the pregnant one, and she got to the conclusion that it really didn’t matter, the answer was the same, “I got like this because of you,”

He stopped smiling then, a more deep and meaningful look settling on his features. In the earlier states of their relationship it made her feel weird and uncomfortable when he gave her that look, now she craved that more and more every day.

“You look beautiful,” he nearly whispered, and that made Katniss tingled all over, and damn be her hormones if that simple phrase didn’t made her hot all over again. She surged forward, in rather uncomfortable angle and chased his lips, a mew came from her when Peeta kissed her back with equal eagerness.

The position didn’t really allow him to take his pants so Peeta stood up much to Katniss dismay who missed his warm instantly. In haste he took his pants and underwear off and pounced at his wife, reveling in the skin to skin contact. Her belly had yet to swell to the point of becoming an issue so he was able to hook her legs over his should with relative ease. Katniss was on her back, hair sprawled over the white pillows like dark ink in a blank canvas, hands clutching the sheets, entire body twitching in anticipation.

With one swift thrust Peeta and Katniss became one.

Her warmth made Peeta teeter on the edge that would lead to completion, he let her body adjust to his girth and he could notice how both of their breaths were coming hard and loud. Steading himself in one arm he let the other one travel to her breasts, that were bouncing with every thrust, she gasped when he groped one, kneading with his hand while his mouth worked at her collar.

It was an inferno consuming her, and she could sense by his uneven movements, the rapid pace that Peeta was settling that he too was close, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him for all that it was worth.

“I love you,” she said impossibly close to his mouth for the words can be clearly heard.

With a grunt Peeta came, filling her with and bringing her to her own climax, their bodies in sync.

He used the last of his stamina to not fall on top of her, instead he settled at her side, their breaths still coming ragged and labored, “You say all the right things Mrs. Mellark,” he whispers turning to look at her.

She gives a small huff, “Says the man who convinced me into having his baby,” it came with a playfulness that Peeta knew that she only used with him, it was something that he cherished in their relationship, the small mundane things that they would only share with each other.

“Well, you are having our baby because you love me, you just said the last part if I’m correct,” he teased.

She gave another huff, “Don’t think to highly of yourself, I’m only in this…” she pointed to the gold band in her finger, “…because of the cheese buns,”

Peeta laughed aloud, “Really? Now?” fully understanding what she was saying, “Just the cheese buns?” he cocked and eyebrow at her.

She pondered for a second, “With avocado?” she eyed him expecting him to laugh.

“Cheese buns with avocado stuffing it is,” he gave her a kiss before getting out of bed, “You do realize that is like four in the morning right?”

She turns on bed, pulling the sheets around her naked form, “So? Are you going to deny your lovingly wife, who is expecting her first child by the way, food?” she asks with words laced with mischief, she knows he would never deny anything, it’s just plain fun in teasing him.

“If my lovingly wife craves cheese buns with avocados at four in the morning, I shall bake her cheese buns with avocado,” he says while putting his pants back on, he turns to look at her and notices that she was staring at his bottom, “However I shall use that in the future,”

Katniss eyes widen at the implication, “Are you going to do emotional blackmail using my pregnant cravings?” she asks indignantly, “You wouldn’t dare…”

“Hey, you just used our baby to get cheese buns with avocado,”

There is a smile fight it’s way to her lips, “and you are going to use cheese buns with avocado to get what?” but instead of answering he just leaves the room, “Peeta? _Peeta!?_ ”

Training her ears she can make out the sounds of Peeta working at the kitchen. She can’t help herself if she has these weird cravings out of nowhere and Peeta knows her so well to the point of deciphering subtle requests from her part. Besides he is the only one who knows how to content her no matter what, like in this new phase of her pregnancy where she can even look at him without watering her mouth, like he is the most delicious thing on earth, which he kind of is in her opinion, his taste is…

She starts to wonder what he is going to demand from her using his _good husband-ish_ as leverage. He could ask anything from her freely, she would give to him, even babies by this point as it was had already proved.

Not giving anymore thought to any that she places a tentative hand to her stomach, feeling the bump there still scares her, but the sounds of Peeta shuffling the kitchen cabinets downstairs do something in soothing her. She knows that this lecherous phase is due the pregnancy and at when it’s over they are going to go back to their usual routine, not that she is complaining, but she knows that it’s getting to the point of being ridiculous of how needy she feels when he is around her. Not even on their teenagers years together she was like that, granted he was.

But they have come a long way and she knows in her heart, the same way that the sun is always going to shine, is that he is going to be a great father.

**Author's Note:**

> also, I'm on [tumblr](supersugartea.tumblr.com)


End file.
